


blow a kiss on my cherry lips

by idals0 (orphan_account)



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Almost Plotless, Diet Angst, M/M, Making Out, not including hyunsuk ships here hes babie, pretty self-indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/idals0
Summary: You’re in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you.(alternatively: a drabble dump of almost all CIX ships kissing/making out)2:yongbae
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Yonghee (CIX), Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. gonhee

**Author's Note:**

> my other wips, shaking me in frustration: WHEN WILL YOU WRITE A FULL LENGTH FIC WHEN
> 
> (i just felt the need to water the cix tag again hhhhhh we need more fics plz  
> also this is going to be really sensual lmao im , sorry??)
> 
> title taken from sweet crazy love by loona oec & summary quote from richard siken's book crush

Yonghee’s back hits the bathroom door with a soft thud.

(Outside, the music keeps playing. Yonghee briefly worries about leaving Jinyoung alone, but Yonghee knows he’ll text if something goes wrong. He lets the thought pass.)

Byounggon inhales sharply, eyes going over Yonghee’s body. Yonghee squirms under the intensity of his gaze.

“Do you want to do this?” Byounggon asks, breath ghosting Yonghee’s lips.

Yonghee fists Byounggon’s shirt. “Hyung,” he says, voice cracking. “Kiss me already.”

Byounggon presses their lips together, pulling Yonghee flush against him. Yonghee’s hands immediately slide under Byounggon’s shirt and Byounggon gasps. Yonghee takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in Byounggon’s mouth.

Byounggon lets out a groan, hands gripping Yonghee’s hips tight. He tilts his head to the side and sucks on Yonghee’s tongue. Yonghee groans, feeling his knees go weak. He tightens his grip on Byounggon’s shirt.

Byounggon pulls away to press kisses on Yonghee’s jaw. Yonghee tips his head back, and Byounggon starts trailing kisses down his neck. Yonghee’s hands slowly flutter up Byounggon’s chest to settle on his shoulders.

(Heat is pooling in his gut and he doesn’t want to think about that.)

Byounggon bites at his neck. Yonghee shudders and closes his eyes, fighting the groan that threatens to spill from his lips. One of his hands goes up to tug at Byounggon’s hair.

“Hyung. Don’t leave marks.”

“No promises.”

(Yonghee would be lying if he said he didn’t want marks. But he knows that the marks would mean _something_ , that there’s a certain possessiveness to it that Yonghee doesn’t think fits their dynamic. That there’s something way Byounggon kisses him that implies a lot of other things about their sort-of relationship that he doesn’t want to think about. That he pretends to not care about all this being so casual.)

Byounggon pulls away. “Yonghee? Hey, are you okay?”

Yonghee opens his eyes. Byounggon is searching his face, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Yonghee says. “Sorry I killed the mood.” He licks his lips and doesn’t miss the way Byounggon’s eyes follow the movement.

Byounggon looks back up. He holds Yonghee’s hand. “It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

He holds Byounggon’s gaze for a few seconds, worrying at his bottom lip.

(He doesn’t want to pretend anymore.)

“I think we need to talk.”


	2. yongbae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yonghee somehow gets dragged to an out of town trip three days before graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more plot than kissing lol im sorry BUT ALSO im not sorry i kinda liked this chapter hehe .. it was inspired by 2 scenes from i'm drunk, i love you (PLEASE WATCH IT IT HURTS SO GOOD)!! i remembered it all of a sudden and thought it fit maknae line's dynamic pretty well
> 
> warning: past winkdeep ahead
> 
> (anw, i hope u enjoy!!)

“Hey,” Yonghee says, entering the hotel room and setting the takeout box on the nightstand. (A challenge, because he’s partly drunk.) “Here’s the food you asked us to buy for you earlier.”

Jinyoung is lying on his bed (which is also Yonghee’s because there’s three of them but only two beds and Hyunsuk refused to share), hands folded on his chest. He hums noncommittally, looking up at Yonghee.

“What?” Yonghee says, half-slurred. He squints at Jinyoung. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung says, sitting up. He tucks his legs underneath him and faces Yonghee, head tilted a bit to the side. Yonghee sits down on Hyunsuk’s bed and leans back on his hands. Jinyoung keeps staring and doesn’t say anything a solid five minutes. Yonghee tips his head back, eyes closing. His head is swimming.

“Did Jihoon say anything?” Yonghee says, not bothering to lift his head up.

“He said… stuff.”

“Uh-huh. Stuff.”

Yonghee lifts his head to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung is still staring at him, but Yonghee can’t be bothered to keep his head up so he lets it loll back.

(He’s tired of this… Thing. Whatever this friendship is. Jinyoung managed to get him to go out of town three days before graduation ‘just because’. Apparently ‘just because’ means Jinyoung is meeting up with his ex-boyfriend because he wanted them to talk.

Yonghee hates it. Why do they have to do a 4-hour drive just so Jinyoung and his ex can talk?

Graduation is in two days. He still isn’t home.)

“Wanna know what I think?” Yonghee says, every fiber of his body rallying for something as simple as _words_ and a head lift.

“Hm?”

“I think this is bullshit.”

“What?”

“I,” Yonghee begins, then closes his mouth again. Everything he’s ever wanted to say gets stuck in his throat. “It’s been seven years.”

Jinyoung keeps staring.

“Seven years, Jinyoung.” Yonghee lets out a scoff. His mouth feels ridiculously heavy. “I’ve been in love with you for seven years.”

Jinyoung frowns. Yonghee keeps going.

“I’ve been with you for every boyfriend, every girlfriend, every person you’ve had _something_ with… for the past seven years.” He hiccups. “I’ve seen you get drunk, get sick, be happy, be sad… Jinyoung.” Another hiccup. “I still love you.”

Jinyoung gets up and sits beside Yonghee. He places his hand on Yonghee’s thigh and presses a kiss on his forehead. Then his eye mole, then his cheek. Then he brings their lips together and Yonghee starts crying.

“Jinyoung…” Yonghee starts, but Jinyoung kisses him again. Yonghee shoves him weakly, just enough for there to be room to breathe. He hiccups, twice in succession, and carelessly wipes at his tears. He shoves Jinyoung again so he can get up, and leaves the room.

&

It’s been 20 hours since the kiss. Not that Yonghee’s counting.

Jinyoung is standing beside him, watching the last set of performers on the beach.

“Hey,” Jihoon says, walking up behind them. They both turn around to look. “We should head home after this set.”

They both nod, and Jihoon smiles. “I’ll just go to the bathroom.”

They turn back and watch the person on stage fumble around with his guitar, taking song requests from the crowd as long as he knows how to play them.

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says after the performer’s third song.

“For what?”

“Last night.”

“It’s okay,” Yonghee says, sighing. “It’s not your fault you don’t love me back.”

Jinyoung opens his mouth to speak, but Jihoon appears, cutting him off.

“Ready?”

Yonghee gives Jinyoung a tight-lipped smile. “Let’s go,” he says, and starts walking back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @enbykebi  
> cc: @enbyju


End file.
